We've Got All Night
by MissHDennison94
Summary: AU Established Kurtbastian. Sebastian really appreciates his boyfriends ass and he's got all night to show just how much. RATED M FOR A REASON


**Hey this is the first fic I've ever written by myself so reviews would be appreciated :)**** thanks for reading!**

Sebastian worshipped the hell out of Kurt's ass. He loved kissing it, slapping it till it was red raw, biting it, rimming it, fingering it, fucking it and filling it up with his come and watching it leak out from between his cheeks. And best of all it was his, because Kurt freaking Hummel was his boyfriend and that thought still baffled him everyday.

Sebastian had got home earlier that evening to their apartment and had cooked him and Kurt lasagne. He knew Kurt loved his cooking even though he'd never actually admitted it, it was fairly obvious because his _groans _once he'd taken his first few bites, were proof enough. They were currently sat at the dinner table facing each other, eating the lasagne when Sebastian heard a groan from across the table. He looked up and saw Kurt had his eyes closed and was chewing on his mouthful of food, Sebastian automatically felt his dick start to harden in his jeans; God this boy will be the death of him.

"So I was thinking earlier about how much I love you and your ass." Sebastian stated in-between chews, not ashamed to voice his thoughts. "You do realise when you groan like that it automatically turns me on?" he asked hypothetically.

Kurt dropped his fork to his plate, opening his eyes and nearly choking on his mouthful of lasagne, he sputtered; his cheeks heating up, "Oh my God Sebastian you can't just say things like that when I'm eating." He took a sip of his water trying to get his breathing under control.

Sebastian loved seeing Kurt blush, he loved making him squirm when he made sexual comments; Sebastian almost thrived off it. He put his own knife and fork down on his plate and purposefully leaned forward, eyes going darker. He ran his foot up and down Kurt's leg underneath the table in a flirtatious way. He smirked when he saw Kurt's blush getting deeper again as he carried on eating, his gaze locked on his plate. Sebastian didn't realise he'd let out a little whimper as he watched Kurt's tongue run across his lips to lick off some sauce that had stuck there. He was sure Kurt was doing it on purpose and he was proved right when Kurt looked up at him and winked, _fucking winked_. Kurt was incredible, he could be all innocent and blushing at one minute, and then confident and sexy as hell the next. It was one of the many reasons Sebastian loved this boy so much.

"Mmm thanks babe, I really enjoyed that." Kurt said grinning smugly, moving out from his chair and picking his plate up to take into the kitchen.

Sebastian watched Kurt's ass as he walked away, he knew he'd been caught staring when he heard Kurt giggling slightly as he walked into the open kitchen. Sebastian stood quickly, picking up his own empty plate and following him.

He entered the kitchen and saw Kurt was at the sink, rinsing his plate. Sebastian set his own down next to the sink before sneaking up behind Kurt and whispering into his ear, "I can do those later." Kurt jumped slightly even though he'd heard Sebastian following him.

Kurt put his plate down in the sink and turned off the tap, Sebastian smiled when he saw the genuine loving smile on Kurt's face once he'd turned around. "It really was delicious." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hmmm so are you." Sebastian teased, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt grinned and got up onto his tip-toes slightly to press a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips, "So, what do you have in mind for tonight?" Kurt asked when he pulled back from the kiss, "Besides washing up of course."

Sebastian pulled his famous smirk that Kurt has grown to love over the three years they'd been together, "Well…" Sebastian started, pecking Kurt's lips again "I was planning on fucking you all, night, long." He placed kisses along Kurt's jaw line and down his neck as he spoke, finishing by sucking a spot on Kurt's beautiful pale neck and marking it.

By the time he'd finished the sentence he could feel Kurt shivering under his touch. "Sounds like a plan." Kurt replied breathlessly, bringing his hands down to Sebastian's t-shirt and sneaking them underneath it to caress his toned abs. "Can we cuddle between rounds?" he asked shyly, knowing what the answer will be.

Sebastian got Goosebumps as Kurt ran his fingertips up and down, caressing his stomach and waist, "Anything for you, and you know I love cuddling after sex." Sebastian pulled away and looked into his boyfriends beautiful eyes that he always got so lost in. Kurt smiled at him, he felt the fingers move from his waist and dip into his navel. They both knew most of Kurt's shyness was an act, and they also both knew how much Sebastian got off on it.

"I want you." Kurt whispered deeply, staring back into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian thought he was turned on before but hearing Kurt talk like that… _fuck. _He grinned impossibly wider before pushing his lips to Kurt's in a fiery kiss. He felt Kurt bring his arms to his neck again, winding them round him impossibly tight. Sebastian tapped on Kurt's thighs, holding his hands out expectantly, Kurt jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around Sebastian, crossing his ankles at his back.

"Bedroom." Sebastian spoke huskily, he felt Kurt shake his head before their eyes met again.

"I thought you wanted to do it here first, since we've got _all_ night." Kurt curled his tongue as he exaggerated the 'all'.

Sebastian's dick twitched in his jeans at Kurt's words and what they meant, "Fuck babe." He breathed out, carrying Kurt over to the counter and placing him on top of it. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Kurt spread his legs once he was seated on the counter and pulled Sebastian flush against him, rocking forward and pressing their clothed erections together, "Actually, I think I do." He grinned, moaning as Sebastian started rocking his hips aswell.

They both shared a smile before Sebastian pulled his own t-shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor somewhere before he moved his arms to Kurt's shirt, "I'll buy you a new one." he promised quickly before pulling it open roughly, buttons scattering across the kitchen. He started trailing kisses down Kurt's chest as he heard Kurt's breath hitch slightly.

"You better." He heard Kurt reply. Sebastian knew Kurt liked it when they got impatient and that he didn't actually care that much for the shirt at this moment in time. Kurt moaned and arched his back as Sebastian took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue round and round the little nub and tweaking the other with his hand.

"Fuck, Sebastian…" Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers into Sebastian's hair, "That feels so good."

Sebastian moaned in response against Kurt's nipple. He pulled off after a couple of minutes and looked into Kurt's eyes again, both their lust blown eyes meeting in an intense stare. Sebastian reached down to unbuckle both their belts and jeans, keeping their gaze locked he said, "Turn around." Kurt smiled and did as he was told, turning around to face to wall. He stepped out of his jeans and briefs, fully naked, he rested his forearms on the counter and spread his legs slightly, arching his back and sticking his ass higher in the air. Sebastian still couldn't get over just how lucky he is to have someone as amazing as Kurt Hummel.

He stepped out of his own jeans and boxers, throwing them on the pile of clothes on the floor. Sebastian got onto his knees behind Kurt, bringing his head level with Kurt's glorious ass; he held the two cheeks in his hands, rubbing circles over them. "I really do love your ass." He stated quietly before pulling the two cheeks apart and leaning in. He heard Kurt gasp loudly as he ran his tongue over Kurt's hole, he ran his tongue round and round it expertly. When he felt Kurt's hand come to rest on his head, trying to push his face deeper in-between his ass, he moved his tongue and dipped it inside of Kurt.

"Oh fuckkkk." Kurt whined in pleasure as Sebastian flicked his tongue inside of him.

Sebastian rolled his tongue and bought a hand up to his mouth, he pulled away quickly to suck two of his fingers into his mouth before going back again. This time as he moved his tongue he slowly pushed one of his spit-slicked fingers alongside it. Kurt was rambling above him, swearing and repeating his name over and over, it sounded fucking _porn star worthy._ As he moved his finger and tongue in and out at a steady rhythm he heard Kurt asking for more, he smirked against Kurt's ass at how breathless he sounded and obliged, pushing in a second finger. He pulled his tongue out and kept pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt's beautiful ass. He watched as the hole stretched open for his fingers, he crooked them slightly and smiled proudly when Kurt practically screamed. After being together for just over three years it was no surprise that Sebastian could find Kurt's prostate straight away.

"Sebastian.. Enough, I-I'm ready please just fuck me." Kurt panted, looking over his shoulder and resting his hands on the counter top again.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and stood up, he reached over to one of the drawers in the kitchen which conveniently had a small bottle of lube in for times like this. He poured some in his hand before moving back over to stand behind Kurt again, putting the bottle back in the draw with his clean hand. He lubed his dick up, smiling as he saw Kurt watching him and unconsciously licking his lips.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked, stepping forward and lining himself up with Kurt's ass. Kurt nodded and turned back to face the wall again, pushing his ass back towards Sebastian. Sebastian took this as encouragement and pushed in slowly inch by inch. "So perfect." Sebastian groaned once he was pushed in all the way, resting his forehead on Kurt's back to give him time to adjust. As much as he wanted to just fuck Kurt hard right then, he didn't want to cause Kurt actual pain.

After a few seconds Kurt spoke, "You can move." Sebastian bought his head up off of Kurt's back and started moving his hips, Kurt turned his head slightly, mouth open in pleasure as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian leaned forward, still thrusting in and out of Kurt, and bought their lips together. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and when he felt Kurt open for him he pushed his tongue between the boys lips. Kurt groaned and hummed against Sebastian's lips. They both had to pull away to catch their breaths after a few minutes, Sebastian put his hands on Kurt's hips and stood up straight, he brought one of his hands to behind Kurt's right knee and lifted it up, he moved his hips faster and pushed harder, fucking his boyfriend into the counter. Kurt moaned at the new angle as it hit his prostate dead on.

"God Sebastian right there!" Kurt screamed, feeling close already. Kurt held his leg up and Sebastian moved the hand to grab Kurt's cock and jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

"Are you close baby?" Sebastian asked, moving even quicker and breaking out into a sweat across his forehead. He was so close he hoped Kurt was too, he wasn't going to last much longer, Kurt's ass did that to him.

"Yes, S-so close." Kurt panted, arching his back again and trying to move his hips more to push back against Sebastian's dick and forward into his hand. "Shit…" they had both found the perfect rhythm, "I'm gonna come." Kurt said and a few strokes and thrusts later he did, he let out a loud groan as he came against the counter and on Sebastian's hand.

Watching Kurt fall apart and feeling his ass clenching around his dick sent Sebastian over the edge too as his spilled into Kurt, filling him deeply with his come. "I love you so much Kurt." Sebastian said shakily as they both got their breaths back.

After a minute or so Sebastian pulled out, Kurt moaned at the loss but soon forgot about it as he looked at Sebastian's expression. He knew he had come leaking out of his ass and the fact that it was Sebastian's and that he was watching him like that was so fucking hot that Kurt was automatically trying to get hard again. He bought his knee back down and turned around and kissed Sebastian softly, their eyes fluttering shut. When he pulled back he breathed against Sebastian's lips, "I love you too." They both smiled and pulled apart, opening their eyes once again.

"I really have a lot of cleaning up to do." Sebastian laughed, taking in the state of their kitchen. Buttons were scattered everywhere, there were dirty dishes in the sink and best of all Kurt's come was now splattered all over the kitchen counter.

"Hmmm." Kurt agreed taking in the sight around them and laughing gently aswell. "We can do it later, come on lets go to the bedroom." Kurt said as he took Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian followed Kurt towards their bedroom and smiled, he couldn't help but stop and let go of his hand to watch as Kurt kept walking, who was swaying his ass purposefully.

"Don't just stand there." Kurt called across the hallway, smirking as he kept walking towards their bedroom.

Sebastian shook his head and laughed at their situation. He really loved this guy, and he wasn't planning on losing him any time soon or in fact any time at all. He grinned widely and followed into the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a smirk on his face.


End file.
